Tender Love
by Kuki17
Summary: A bornday gift to our Kamal di (mithi). an os including her creation Angel.. Happy Bornday di.love you. A SaGel OS.


**A/n** : A birthday gift for **mithi** , my badi behen, including her creation _**'Angel'**_. A _SaGel_ os.

 _My thoughts_ : Badi Behen, what should i say about you? You are the sweetest, most beautiful creation of Almighty till date. It is only 6 months that I have joined fanfiction, that I met you. And in this 6 months we fought,pulled each other's leg and at the end of the day, **I love you to the moon and back**. Hope this birthday brings you all the happiness, smiles, laughs you deserve. I wish you the best of everything. As you know, I am really bad with words so i would not say anything much. Happy Birthday to the most beautiful girl i had ever known. Love you.

Hope you will like this one.

* * *

"stop making a issue out of it Angel! Aisa kuch bhi nahi hain jaisa tum soch rahi ho. " **Sachin** said, irritated but trying to keep his calm.

"If you say so!" **Angel** retorted.

 **Sachin** threw away the clothes he brought out to wear. **Angel** went out of the room, gulping her anger down the throat. Sachin sat on the bed, putting his head on his hands. He hate fighting with Angel,but these days he was losing control over himself.

 **Angel** was laying dishes over the dining table for dinner when she saw **Sachin** descending the staircase. Sachin came down hurriedly and went towards the table. He saw Angel setting the table for two. As she saw him coming, getting ready to go somewhere, her heart sank. She silently picked up the plate that she laid for him, which didn't go unnoticed by Sachin. He mentally cursed himself for not able to give her time.

"woh actually..." **Sachin** tried explaining her.

"aapko explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hain. Yeh first time thodi hain. Jaayiye aap." Sachin again started losing his cool when he heard Angel saying that.

"Angel, aisi baat nahi hain..." His phone rang interrupting their talk. Sachin sighed and received the call. Angel's eyes brimmed with tears, when the thought of his leaving came to her mind. She understood, as a cop Sachin might need to leave for any emergency at any time. But the way Sachin was behaving with her from last few months had hurt her. His indifference behaviour towards her has always pricked her heart.

Sachin wanted to kill himself for making her cry. Without saying a word he left the house to solve the case for which Acp has called him.

Angel went and sat on the living room couch and her mind slowly drifted into past.

 _Flashback_

Sachin and Angel were childhood best friends. Although they studied in different schools, their parents were friend and eventually they became best friends too. During weekdays, they were busy with their studies and in weekends both of them were inseparable.. Sachin being one year elder to Angel, helped her with studies, specially in maths, in which she was little weak. Spending almost the whole childhood together they never realised they were in love with each other. When Sachin was in college when the girls tried to flirt with him, it was then when he realised he was made only for Angel. But he was scared of proposing her, scared of losing the friendship as for he knew Angel always considered him to be best friend. After school Angel chose to study fashion designing and Sachin was the first person she asked for permission

"Sachu,mujhe aapse kuch puchna hain" **Angel** said,during one weekend after her 12th final was over when, both of them were sitting on a beach.

"Haan, pucho!" **Sachin** replied, doing something with his phone. Angel glared at him, as he didn't looked up at her. She grabbed the phone from his hand and said "Mr. Sachin Singhania, jab main aapse baat kar rahi hu, aap meri taraf dekhoge."

Sachin smiled at her antics. He always loved it Angel would rightfully take his things.

"thik hain Miss Angel Kumar, batayiye."

"Mujhe fashion designing padhna hain. Kya main yeh line choose kar sakti hu?" she asked like a small child seeking permission from her parents to play.

"Angel, meri naukri ab tak lagi nahi. Aur main tera fees bhi nahi bhar sakta. Tu mujhe kyun puch raha hain? Apni papa se pucho." **Sachin** pulled her legs, though he knew she would not do anything without his permission.

Angel looked at him and start beating him on his chest, noticing a glint of mischief in his eyes and a smirk playing on his lips.

"aarey... arrey mazak kar raha tha baba." Sachin said, laughing loud and trying to hold her hand. He caught her hand and hugged her, "tumhe jo padhna hain pahdho Angel. Main kabhi mana nahi karunga." **Sachin** said caressing her hair.

"aap aise mazak mat kiya karo. Humesha mazak achhi baat nahi hain." **Angel** complained like a baby, still in his embrace.

"okay. Nahi karta mazak. Ab ghar chale?" she nodded and both of them went to home.

After her final results were announced, Angel took admission in one of renowned fashion institute in Mumbai. Although she got acceptance letters from various fashion institutes all over the world, she chose to study in Mumbai itself. If she were to be honest, her heart didn't allow her to go away from Sachin.

Two years later, Sachin was graduated and was selected for Maharastra Police Academy. Joining police force was Sachin's dream from childhood. Respecting his dream, his parents allowed him serve the nation. The 18 months of training days was not less than hell for both of them, as no mobile phone was allowed inside academy. When Sachin passed from MPA, Angel too joined a leading fashion house in Mumbai till then. Her genuine designs were loved by all and two designs were selected for Lakme Fashion show that very year, itself. Two years later when they were climbing the stairs of success, both of their family decided to get them married, Sachin's mom always wanted Angel as her daughter-in-law. One Sunday when angel was in her bedroom, working some of her new designs, Sachin's parents visited them with Sachin.

"hey aunty, hey sachu" **Angel** wished them coming to living room when her mother informed her about it.

"humne kya gunah kar diya,jo humko hie nahi bol rahe ho" Sachin's father asked,pulling her legs. Angel passed a smile and said "aww uncle..aapko bhi hie bol rahi hu."

After chatting for sometime, Sachin's mom said "Beta humne ek faisla liya hain."

"kya mom?" **Sachin** asked in amazement.

"ab tum dono ki naukri lag gayi hain. Dono well settled bhi ho. Toh ab tumlogo ko shaadi kar leni chahiye" Angel's mom said.

"Shaadi?" both of them shouted in unison.

"haan, aur Sachin ke liye maine ladki bhi dekh li hain" Sachin's mom said pulling his cheeks. Hearing this Angel felt a pang of jealousy in her heart.

"Kaun hain woh?" she asked Sachin's mom sadly.

"Tum" replied Sachin's father.

Both Sachin and Angel's eye grew wider.

"dad, hum dono?" **Sachin** asked moving his index finger showing Angel and himself.

"Mom,mujhe Sachin se akele mein baat karni hain." **Angel** sprang onto her feet and announced.

Both the families smiled and nodded their head in agreement. Before Sachin could understand anything, Angel held his wrist and dragged him to her room.

"Kya kar rahe ho?" Sachin asked as she latched her room door. "Shaadi ki baat kya huyi yeh ladki toh apne control hi kho baithe" Sachin teased her.

"Chup ho jaa" **Angel** hit his arm "yeh uncle aunty ki ho kya gaya hain? Aap aur main? Kaise shaadi kar sakte hain?"

"Angel, calm down! Aao baito" Sachin led her to the bed and made her sit. "dekho Angel shaadi toh ek din karni hi hain. Ab mujhe pata hain tum kisise pyaar nahi karte aur main bhi kisise pyaar nahi karta. Matlab dono ko arranged marriage hi karni hain. Toh kyun naa ek dusre se hi shaadi kar le? Kissi anjaan se shaadi karne se toh achha haina apni best friend se shaadi kar le. Hmm?" Sachin,who was head over heels in love with Angel, asked her, who was on his knees to match her level.

"Lekin, shaadi? Mujhe time chahiye."

"jitna time chahiye le lo. Meri tarafse iss rishte ke liye haan hain. Now give me a hug, come on!" **Sachin** hugged her. The hug that sent shivers down both of their spine. Sachin felt a new emotion while Angel just brushed off the thought.

They went down and announced that they need time to decide about it. Their parents happily agreed.

After some two days Angel too agreed to get married to Sachin who almost jumped in happiness knowing her answer.

They got married, and it was their first night. Angel was sitting on his, no their bed, thinking about the events. She was not sad that she got married to Sachin but she was just uneasy.

Sachin entered the room and saw her sittin putting her chin on her knees, thinking something. Sachin could sense her uneasiness. After all he was her best friend, lover and now husband.

"Angel!" he called her. She looked up. He sat near her. "Kya hua?" **Sachin** held her hand in his.

"Sachin mujhe yeh sab kuch ajeeb lag raha hain. Sab itni jaldi ho gaya. Mujhe thoda time chahiye Sachin" **Angel** almost pleaded.

"sshh! Its okay angel. Tumhe jitna time chahiye tum le lo.. i understand." **Sachin** hugged her. Angel again felt butterflies in her belly, but she ignored thinking it was just because Sachin was her husband, _little did she it was the 'pyaar'_.

"ab jao, tum washroom mein change kar lo. Main yahin change kar leta hu" Sachin helped her to come out of the bed.

Angel came out after changing, and saw Sachin placing a pillow on the couch. "Kya kar rahe hain aap?" she asked, surprised.

"Tum bistar pe so jao, main yahan manage kar lunga" **Sachin** replied with a smile.

"inn sab ki kya zaroorat. Aap bistar pe so sakte hain."

"angel" Sachin held her hand "I can wait till you get comfortable. Maine sirf tumhare body ko nahi tumhare soul se bhi shaadi ki hain. Aur kissi bhi karan i can't hurt you. Mujhe pata hain tumhe time chahiye, aur main dunga."

"Aap kya bol rahe ho Sachin mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha."

"Main aaj tumhe ek baat batana chahta hu" **Angel** nodded

Sachin cupped her face and said "I love you Angel. Aaj nahi jab se pyaar ka matlab samajh aaya tabse, yaa fir uske bhi pehle se. Issiliye i instantly agreed to marry you. Aur main tumhare answer ke liye zindagi bhar wait karne ke liye tayyar hu. I don't want you to rush with any decision. Ab so jao." **Sachin** kissed her forehead and said.

Angel was taken aback what she heard. She never imagined this. She slept thinking about this.

Next one month, went with same way. Then one day Sachin fell ill. Angel shifted him to bed, after a long one hour arguement. Since that day they were sleeping on bed,never crossing the limits.

Unknowingly, Angel too fell in love with Sachin. And when she realised Sachin was too tensed with an ongoing case. He would lose his cool too easily. And in next three months he fought with Angel for silly reasons, which hurt her like nothing before. And today when angel went for shopping when she saw Sachin with a girl Her heart burnt with jealousy. But what she didn't know was that the girl was a suspect whom Sachin took to the mall for showing something.

When Sachin came back from bureau, she started bursting upon him.

"Stop making a issue out of it Angel. Jaisa tum soch rahi ho aisa kuch nahi hain" **Sachin** said, irritated but trying to keep his calm. When Angel retorted back, it did hurt him. Angel went out of the room, and his phone rang with an incoming call from Acp, who asked her to reach Mumbai-Pune highway. He let him know that he will be reaching in sometime.

 _Flashback end_

 **Sachin** opened the door with the spare key. The clock showed 2:27 a.m. He entered and placed the keys on the key holder. He saw **Angel** sleeping on the couch in an uncomfortable position. He moved to kitchen and saw she had not had her dinner yet.

"oh God! Yeh ladki. Khaana bhi nahi khaya." **Sachin** murmured. He went to **Angel** and shook her "Angel!"

 **Angel** opened her eyes and sat, still groggy. "Sachin, aap aa gaye? Woh meri thodi aankh lag gayi thi."

"Khana kyun nahi khaya?" He asked cupping her face.

"aap nahi the. Akele khaane ka mann nahi kiya. Pata nahi mumma papa kab aayenge." She said innocently.

"tum khana garam karo. Main fresh hoke aata hu. Okay?" **Sachin** asked. She nodded her head in a yes, he kissed her forehead and went to get fresh.

Having their dinner, which can not actually be called as one, both went to their bedroom. **Angel** entered the room and saw him sitting, trying not to fall asleep.

"Aap thoda so jao Sachin " **Angel** said sitting near him on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry angel. Main aaj kal tumko bilkul bhi nahi de pa raha na. I am so sorry."

"Sachin. Aap please sorry mat bolo. Main hi aaj jyada react kar baithi. I am sorry." She said looking down.

"Angel idhar aao." **Sachin** called her near him. She shifted a little. He wrapped his around her and made her lay her head over his chest. "Tumhe pata hain naa that i love you? Fir tumhara pura haq hain ki tum mjhpe chillao, gussa karo. Aur waise bhi tumhe itna gussa kyun aaya? It is strange." **Sachin** ruffled her hair.

"mujhe achha nahi laga aapko kissi dusre ladki ke saath dekh ke. Aap sirf mere ho. Samjhe?" **Angel** said looking at him "aur kuch sunna hain toh suno. I love you. Samjhe aap? Agar koyi dusri ladki aapke aas paas bhi dikhi toh murder kar dungi main."

"Kya kaha tumne?"

"Kya kaha?"

"Kuch kaha tumne.. fir se bolo. Did you just say you love me?" **Sachin** held her by her chin.

"Umm. I love you" **angel** held him tightly. He too hugged her back.

"aaj toh mera din hi ban gaya yeh sunke" **Sachin** said, smirking. She looked up at him and captured his lips just like a hypnotised person. **Sachin** froze for a moment. **Angel** , sensing him not responding to her kiss, bit his lower lip. He smiled under the kiss and opened his mouth and let her dominate. As the kissed turned to a passionate one, Angel hand started removing his tee. **Sachin** came back to his senses and held her hand. **Angel** looked at him, visibly frowned.

"are you sure?" **Sachin** asked her, trying to catch his breath.

"yeah.. i want to do this, now" she replied back, keeping her forehead against him.

 **Sachin** , getting the reply , kissed her senselessly. His hands stretched out to switch off the lights and soon both of them drifted to their love land, completing each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** badi behen hope it was okay? I tried to write the way you asked me to.. hope you will enjoy this.

HappyBirthday once again.


End file.
